


KatNep

by xMrsHendersonxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrsHendersonxx/pseuds/xMrsHendersonxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a Karkat/Nepeta story based off of a msparp.com chat that I had. It was so cute I just had to write it. I hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	KatNep

Karkat strolls into the room when he happens across a sleeping Nepeta. She is curled up in a ball like a cat, using her little hat as a pillow. “Oh great, you’re fucking sleeping!!” he whines. Nepeta’s face scrunches up as if she was experiencing a nightmare. “Oh come on Nep, wake up, come on” he tries to rouse her but to no avail. He keeps trying to wake her and eventually her eyes flutter open. Blinking and confused with tears in her eyes she reaches her arms out, perhaps wanting a hug, but withdraws at the last moment. Karkat holds her hand gently and says softly “Nep whatever it is I promise it won’t hurt you again.” She wipes her eyes slowly and whispers “thank you Karkitty…” He smiles, yes smiles, and then brings her in for a hug. Slightly confused with this Karkat, she hugs him back, smiling.  
“Nep, if I may ask what were you dreaming about…?” Karkat asks her while still holding her loosely. “I was all alone… No one was there… No one would answer me… “She answers. He cringes at the words, he knew what that felt like, he thought no one deserved to experience it. While still holding her hand he says with almost a hint of loving affection in his voice, “don’t worry Nep, as long as I’m here, you’ll never be alone, I swear to you.” She looks up at him with big eyes still swimming with tears, “really Karkitty…?” He nods while smiling and reaches up with his free hand to wipe her eyes. She looks slightly confused, “Karkitty, why are you smiling? You never ever smile?” “Well I’m trying this human thing called being nice, apparently it makes you feel all sorts of rainbows and butterflies” he answers. “Oh well I like this new Karkat” she answers while beaming at him.  
Karkat helps her stand up and with a slight undertone of nervousness he asks her “would you like to come to my hive and watch a movie with me? There’s this human series called ‘Harry Potter’ that apparently isn’t a huge shit-storm of failures. “She blushes and giggles while nodding, “that sounds like a lot of Karkitty.” The pair begins walking and while doing so, Nepeta links her pointer finger with Karkat’s. His cheeks begin to blush bright red, giving away the color of his blood. Nepeta sees this and says “you’re blushing… and you have a really pretty blood color, please don’t hide it anymore Karkitty.” He blushes deeper and doesn’t answer, he just keeps walking. As they’re walking in silence, Nepeta slowly leans her head against his shoulder. Karkat is hesitant and slow to respond but eventually he awkwardly manages to put his arm around her. Nepeta’s face blushes a deep olive green but she tries not to show it. Karkat sees anyways and smiles, “you’re really cute when you blush, I hope you know that.”  
As they enter the hive Nepeta looks around and says “this is a nice hive.” Karkat smiles and thanks her. She starts playing with her hands like she wants to say something. “Nep if you wanna say something go ahead.” “Okay well,” she begins, still playing with her fingers, “I really like you and I never thought you’d like me back…” Karkat stands frozen for a moment. Nepeta LIKES him?? “Well Nep I like you too, I know I said and acted like I didn’t but it was only because I never thought anyone could like me anyways…” he says shyly but loud enough for her to hear. Nepeta doesn’t say anything; she merely stands on her tiptoes and kisses Karkat softly.   
At first, Karkat doesn’t know how to respond, but within seconds he’s kissing back and snaking his arms around her waist. Nepeta drapes her arms around his neck softly, taking in the entire moment. He pulls away slowly, a huge rosy blush covering his whole face and neck. She smiles at him and sits while he places the movie in. He takes his seat next to her as she leans her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her again, holding her hand with the free arm. She looks at him and sighs peacefully under her breath before planting a quick but sweet kiss on his cheek. He sighs contentedly and leans his head so that it slightly rested on hers. They spend the entire movie sitting just like that, and when it’s over, Karkat can’t hold back any longer, he kisses her with passion and love that no one ever thought he was capable of. She was caught off guard at first but returns his kiss with equal love and passion. She knew that he really did care for her and that she really would never be alone.  
After pulling away from the kiss Nepeta yawns and stretches, “Karkitty I’m tired, can I sleep?” “Of course Nep,” he lets her lay down and lays down behind her, cuddling her, “except this time I’ll be here to keep the nightmares away.” She smiles and closes her eyes as he kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to his chest. He closes his eyes as well and soon they’re both out cold.


End file.
